


藤萝，香草和蜂蜜酒

by Amazingdreams



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingdreams/pseuds/Amazingdreams
Summary: 中土快乐车





	藤萝，香草和蜂蜜酒

PWP体型差预警 一发完结  
人类万X霍比特人查  
梗源自懒癌火太太的中土AU（太香了香的我狼血沸腾的）  
无剧情只有肉还不香 拙劣乱写 只为了满足一己私欲 源梗请看@懒癌火太太 比俺的香一百倍  
R级 有血腥暴力描写 X暴力 强迫性行为描写  
挂了记得和俺讲一声 谢谢

——勉强睁开眼，一双蓝眼睛出现在我的面前。

Erik又做了噩梦。  
他梦到了低沉阴隘的森林，萧萧的颓败草木，顺着崩裂的眼眶迸射而出的血液，砍钝的刀，新鲜的绿色藤条垂下死亡的阴影，他靠着一棵大树，心如止水的呼吸腥甜的空气。  
绝望在心头沉默。  
他很清楚这是梦境，也很清楚自己一时半会逃不出这个持续多年的梦魇，他好像从来无法从战争中逃离，死亡与他并肩而舞，即使在短暂的和平中，也会有梦境裹挟着刀兵气汹涌而来，不讲道理。  
梦境中的他倚在树边，伤口隐隐作痛，Erik深吸一口气，皱着眉头暴躁的四下探望，想寻找些踪迹，就听到一声低低的呼唤：“Erik，Erik先生？”  
温热的手触碰到了自己的面颊，Erik立刻本能的从床上弹起，捏着那个手腕就往身后带——那双手的主人意外的小巧，他用的力太大了，直接撞到了铺在头顶放下的柔软被褥——为了防止这个人类总是大动作撞到还没有完全康复的额角，聪明的霍比特人Charles在每一个可能撞到的地方都包裹上了森林里最好的软藤萝，晒干的藤萝像是蜂蜜味的，在霍比特人小小的居室里散发着氤氲的香。  
Erik醒了。  
“刚刚看你皱着眉头，是伤口又疼了吗？”Charles就着在他怀里的姿势向里面蹭了蹭，在被窝里直起身子，小心翼翼的碰上了额角的伤口：“看起来已经结痂了，没什么问题……Erik先生是不是做噩梦了，脸色很不好的样子。”  
“……”Erik没有肯定，也没有否定，他低下头，正好对上眼前这双蓝色的眼睛，眼角微微下垂，所以无论何时看起来都是明朗又纯净的样子，金色的阳光斜斜的照射进来，Charles半边脸颊近乎透明，只浮着浅浅的红晕，Erik按住他放在自己额头上的手，问道：“我睡了多久了。”  
“一天一夜，”Charles小心翼翼的抽开那只手，蹦下了床：“现在已经是傍晚了，我们村为了欢迎客人举办了酒会，你要来吗？”  
“客人？”  
“是的，原道而来的客人。”Charles飞快的把洗干净的衣服递给他：“你的身量太大了……我们村里没有合适的衣服，我正在找人给你做，这是你之前的衣服，虽然破了一点，但是血我都洗净了，可以穿。”  
Erik不置可否。  
从他被霍比特人Charles救了之后，就一直在养伤，大部分都已经康复，只有额角这一点因为身高和霍比特人格格不入，导致多次碰壁所以养的慢些外，其他都很好。Erik已经在这个村子里住了半个月，可是不喜交际的本性作祟，也很难假装热切的融入他们的集体生活——即使霍比特人天性热情，他也是这座热情的村庄里的自闭症患者，所幸Charles是不折不扣的‘小甜心’，隔着一道墙他都能听见这个美丽的霍比特少年夸赞自己的声音。  
“那个人类很有礼貌！他刚刚和我道了谢！”  
“怎么会和战争有关，Hank，我发誓他只是打猎不慎被野兽袭击的可怜人类，质朴的以打猎为生的善良猎人。”  
“他的名字叫Erik……是的，虽然才几天但是我觉得我们已经是很好的朋友了，啊，他今天夸了你的手艺，Moira，苹果派和葡萄酒简直是世界美味！”  
由于Charles的积极运作，这位善良热情但是因为受伤太重无法出门的人类客人得到了村民的热烈欢迎，Charles总是能在开门时收到象征早日康复的马蹄莲，然后替Erik插进不远处的花瓶里，表达这个村子里最诚挚的祝福。  
于是他们踏上了去酒会的路上。  
说是酒会，骑士不过是霍比特人为了欢迎朋友而举办的露天篝火晚会罢了，前方的Charles脚步轻盈灵动，笑盈盈的和周围的人打招呼，被簇拥着来到了村口的篝火广场。夕阳西下，葡萄酒和蜂蜜酒的芬芳四溢，烤肉和兔子汤飘香四溢，蓝莓的蛋糕在桌边盈盈点缀，姑娘们的目光逡巡在Charles和Erik身上，村长做了一个简单的发言，Charles走近Erik，眼疾手快的递给他一杯蜂蜜酒。  
“少喝一点，度数很高，我的朋友。”  
Erik接过酒，酒看到他那位快乐的霍比特人朋友三下五除二的爬上了篝火台，喧闹声渐低，Charles拎着满满一大瓶细口的红酒——  
“让我们欢迎我们的人类朋友——Erik！”Charles欢呼一声，静默的人群又沸腾了，他趁机看向方才Erik站的位置，不成想却迎上了那双细细打量他的绿色瞳子，他们正带着微不可见的笑意，隔着喧嚣的人群和他对视，这可比什么蜂蜜酒红酒辣多了，他立刻转移了视线，举起了装着红酒的细长瓶子：“——Erik的伤口还没有愈合，我替他喝一杯！”  
欢呼声和喝彩声此起彼伏，在一片加油声中，瓶中的红酒杯一饮而尽，这是个漫长的过程，嫣红的酒液一点点消失，润红了那双向来好看的唇，开合间仿佛花朵无声盛放，吞没了整个世界的。  
这是宴会的高潮。  
Erik有想过这是个‘小惊喜’，但是在他眼里，这个村里只分“Charles和其他人”，所以完全不必记着什么Hank之类的Raven之类的名字，世界集中于Charles的目光，其他都是风声血色，只有这一点蓝是剔透红尘，数不尽的美好，他看着红色的酒液沾湿唇角，沾湿衣裳，瘦削的胸膛在火光中被隐隐勾勒。  
有什么东西错了一个环，开始循序生变，Erik坐在篝火边，身后传来芬芳的酒和香草的味道，那位朋友明显已经有点醉了，他的身高和坐下来的Erik相差不多，在人类里至多只能算个十一二岁的少年，Charles搭着Erik的肩膀，吐息烙在他的脖颈边。一块小巧的蛋糕被递了过来：“给，Moira做的蛋糕……”  
“你喜欢她？”  
Erik没有接过那个蛋糕，他啜饮着杯里的蜂蜜酒，火苗在灰绿色的眼睛里跳跃，像是一曲曼妙灼人的舞蹈，Charles的眸子在这个时候出奇的蓝，像是被施了一层带着水色的釉，温暖的光色下剔透美好，他有些不敢直视此时的Erik，只是耸了耸肩：“Moira做饭很好吃，你上次吃过，所有人都喜欢他。”  
Erik点了点头，身旁的朋友看着他的神色，不满的嘟囔道：“你一点都不开心，Erik……我为你准备了惊喜，可是你一点都不在乎……”  
Erik侧过身，直接吻上了这双开合的唇，如他所想，甜蜜微凉，红酒的香在唇齿间过度，带着Erik气息的蜂蜜酒就略略强势，攻城略地，趁着Charles迷蒙的时候巧取豪夺，唇齿相交，Charles涨红了脸，眼见着就要呼吸不畅，Erik放开了他。  
“我很惊喜，我的朋友。”  
Charles的脸更红了，他干巴巴的起身，说了一句自己以后会后悔半个月的话。  
“……回家吗，Erik？”  
没有人可以拒绝如此可口的邀请。  
Charles的上衣在到家的一瞬间就被扯开了，微冷的簇起了一点冷意，Erik直接把他抱起来，打包扔到了床上，接着栖身而下，左手顺着领口向下，轻轻的揉弄他细小的乳头，右手解开了裤带，蹭了蹭那个已经抬头的东西。  
“你硬了，Charles。”  
接吻的时间太长，Charles的唇都有些麻木，不知道是谁太急促，直接咬破了另外一个人的唇角，酒精和性欲让人疯狂，Erik半坐起身，把Charles拉进了自己怀里——小巧的身体再方便不过，少年般细瘦的身体因为兴奋微微颤抖。  
Erik的手轻轻扼住Charles的喉管，强迫他抬起头，Charles的眼睛迎着灿烂的烛光，软成一汪流动的海，Erik的手活很厉害，舒服的整个人腰都软了。他半倚在Erik身上，小小的喉结在他的掌心里微微蹭动，柔软的发丝擦过胸膛，急促的呼吸混合着甜蜜的酒香，发出一声细细的呻吟：“嗯……”  
“还要吗？”  
怀里的人很小，很精巧，同时仿佛又很脆弱，Erik的手足可勒住，这是一个稀世的珍品，要一点一点的品尝，绝对不可以过于焦躁，他忽然生出了一个荒唐的念头——  
自己在猥亵一个幼童。  
这个荒唐的念头自出现的一瞬间就在心头发疯般的增长，Erik急切的咬着他的乳首，看着他在自己的动作下微微挣扎又纵情欢愉，满足感铺天盖地的包围了他。  
滚烫的身体濒临高潮，呻吟被刻意压低，又在不可承受之时骤然拉长，Erik笑了。  
“你喜欢Moira吗？”Erik忽然低下头，停止了手上的动作，咬了一口他尖尖的耳朵，姿势和语调都狎昵，Charles被铺天盖地的快感吞没，酒精蒸腾的思维都停止了，被撩拨到高潮的身体敏感又难熬，可是这一切的施与者巍然不动，全然没有一点放过他的意思，他急促的喘息着，声音里是被欺负的狠了的哭腔：“求……求你了Erik，让我……唔……让我”  
“你喜欢Moira吗？”  
“什……什么，”Charles伸出手，想去抚慰一下自己的前端，Erik不费力气的按住他，强势的捏了捏铃口，大片滑腻的水顺着手指流下，Charles的眼角通红，水色漫在眼眶里，好像下一秒就要被欺负到哭，思考了好一会儿，才说：“不……不喜欢……”  
Erik满意了，他顺着那小巧的茎柱撸了几把，便松开了顶端，Charles在快感中绷紧了身体，射了出来。  
“我喜欢你，Erik。”  
Charles松了一口气，从漫长的快感里回过神，这句话脱口而出，他方想起身去擦洗一下，Erik就伸手拦住了。  
“我发誓，我刚才是想放过你的，”Erik直接撕开了那碍事的裤子：“现在我不这么想了，我的朋友。”  
这是他所有的色令智昏。  
明明知道不可以，但是还想这么做。  
“没有人说，你必须放过我，”Charles垂着眼睫，高潮的红晕未褪去，话语里有着近乎挑衅的勾引：“来上我，Erik。”  
他们诚然是朋友，连做爱的时候都是王不见王，媚态横生，至死不休。  
Charles跪在床上，没什么力气的腰身拉起一个曼妙的弧度，他就着自己的浊液，抿着唇一点点的开拓，裤子方才松松垮垮的，倒是没有完全解开，所以现在分外的不方便，手指的触感奇异，浊液的润滑度也不够，纤长的手指略微干涩的进出，他深吸一口气，终于放弃了这么简单粗暴的方法，侧身从床头里找到了一点玫瑰精油。  
精油的芬芳浸润着情色遗留的空间，扯成了一点不疲惫的浪漫声调，时钟滴答，Charles颤抖着手，蘸着玫瑰精油送进去，粘稠的水声响起，他故作镇定的进出，异物的饱胀感有些奇特，他不经意的低头看了一眼Erik的大家伙，手指进出慢了下来，萌生了几分退意。  
会死人的。  
Erik看着那粉红的一点逐渐变深，吞吐的手指从干涩到湿润，花蕊般缓缓绽放，精油让小口变的晶亮，漂亮的粉色小口尽力吞吐开拓，后穴在宽大的裤子后隐隐约约，他索性直接伸手，随意的撕裂了，接着，冷不丁的推了一把Charles的手，本在细细开拓，忽然被送进去，小口贪婪的含吮，Charles一下子软了腰，狠狠的呻吟了一声。  
Erik饶有趣味的看着他，三指可行，他就没有再继续了，迟疑着慢慢挪向床边，Erik笑笑，又把他拉坐进自己的怀里，那玩意隔着一层布，高热的烫着Charles蠕动收缩的后穴口，顶端分泌的液体都是热的：“你要去哪里？”  
Charles的眼里有一泓蜿蜒的秋水，一捧心上的血，一夜不死的欲望。  
Erik解开裤子，眼瞳灰绿暗霭，他一点点就着方才Charles开拓的地方继续开拓，这具同他相比太过纤细幼小的身体吞下他的东西简直有违常理，他耐心的进出，时不时的有意识的刮蹭Charles方才碰过的那个点，Charles在他的怀里颤抖着，方才发泄过的前面又抬了头。  
“嗯，不放过你，”Erik亲吻着他通红的眼角：“如你所愿。”  
这是Charles神志清醒时听到的最后一句话，敏感的肠道食髓知味，居然在不停的剐蹭过那个点后开始分泌肠液，一副贪吃不足的样子，阳光的藤萝渗透着催人情欲的香味，蜂蜜酒的余韵绵长，Erik头一次感到时光是如此的精致和短暂，穴口在凑过去的时候细细的吸吮和绞裹，微微退出的时候恋恋不舍的纠缠，是高热紧致的天堂，他蹭了蹭，接着，强硬的塞进去了一个头。  
Charles的面色忽然煞白，浑身的血色都褪去了，他颤抖着撑着身体：“你……Erik，先别动……太大了。”  
Erik没有动，他的家伙确实太大了，作为人类也是伟岸的那种，穴口吞下去实在吃力，漂亮的褶皱都扩展的透明，他检查了一下Charles没有流血的情况，半是哄骗的亲吻他的锁骨，噬咬着向下，意乱情迷的接吻，Charles的前端被很好的照顾了，那种酥麻的快感顺着脊髓传递到后脑，淫液又开始不由自主的分泌，Erik半试探性的动了动，Charles的哭腔带了一声长掉：“别……别进来了，太长了。”  
人总是要为他说的付出代价的。  
“放松，”Erik置若罔闻，酒精的后劲和置若天堂的美好让他没法再等了，他破开柔软的穴肉一点点的向里进，感觉还没有进到一半就到了底，Charles哭着挣扎，生理性的泪水和求饶的泪水齐下，仿佛失去了组织语言的能力，一边一连串的：“No No No”，一边在敏感点被持续挤压时不自觉的扭动着腰，Erik皱了皱眉：“再动我直接进去了。”  
立竿见影，Charles伸手摸了摸还有一大半在外面的东西，呆愣道：“吃不下了。”  
Erik开始缓慢的进出，食髓知味的一点点凑着那一点细水长流的研磨，Charles第二次高潮来的很快，肠肉对着里面的大家伙狠狠吮吸，Erik拍着屁股让他放松，臀瓣都有些红肿，因为太过粗大，所以穴内所有的敏感点都被很好的照顾到，只是很小的进出对于Charles来说都是极大的刺激，不过几下，前面秀致的小东西抖了两下，在没人抚慰的情况下吐出一点稀薄的白浊。  
要死了。  
Erik并不尽性，但是也不着急这一时，蜂蜜酒的后劲柔软绵长，他有充足的时间品尝面前这具可口的身体，让自己的烙印存在于他的每一寸肌肤，精灵般的耳朵红透了，他深深浅浅的进出，在Charles被刺激的失去意识的时候狠狠一撞，获得了想要的呻吟。  
“大声点，我的朋友，”Erik抬起他的下巴，汗水和泪水无法分清，柔软的发丝粘在背脊上，那双蓝色的眼瞳沉溺在情欲里，他发誓，这是一辈子他看过最好的画：“让他们都听得到，让他们知道，你是我的。”  
Charles柔软的闷哼，似乎被这点下流话刺激了头脑，他没轻没重的往下坐了一下，自己被这个动作噎的浑身颤抖，再也无力开口。  
Erik被吞进去了一半。  
毕竟是第一次，Erik本来就没有抱太大希望，细水长流的做爱对于Charles无疑是一种折磨，他看着他的霍比特人朋友哆嗦着吞下一半，奖励般的亲吻着他的头发。  
“真想让你含着我的东西睡一晚。”  
夜还很长。


End file.
